


The bottle of fate

by gaiarcane



Series: the mundanity of domesticity [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, First Kiss, Games, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Other, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarcane/pseuds/gaiarcane
Summary: The veterans decide to play Spin The Bottle. Things happen.





	The bottle of fate

It was a silly game, nothing else.

_Then why the fuck was Levi so tense?_

The bottle spun, and Levi prayed it wouldn’t point at him.

Not that he did not want to kiss Mike, but… no, he did not want to.

In fact, he did not want to kiss anyone in particular. Which was probably why this stupid game had started, at first.

Nanaba and Hanji had been sitting on the floor of the Mike's quarters, when Levi had walked in on their conversation, which apparently required him, for some reason.

“Ne Levi, come here for a second!” Hanji had requested.

Levi complied with a grunt. “I’m not helping you capture a titan, shitty four-eyes.”

“Too bad, but it wasn’t about that.” Hanji replied, grabbing Levi’s arm to force him to sit down with them. “Actually, we overheard the 104th cadet corps talk about a game they played. Spin the bottle, they called it. So we thought we might try it. Are you in?”

Levi tsked. “I have things to do, unlike some of you.”

“Come on, it’s just a game!” Hanji begged. “It’s our day off tomorrow. We can afford it.”

The captain considered it. True, it was their day off tomorrow, but Levi liked to spend his evenings _alone_ , cleaning, and especially not in the company of his colleagues who wanted to play a game. There was definitely a catch.

Hanji did not seem to want to give up, though.

“Fine.” Levi finally accepted, and Hanji high fived Nanaba.

Then, Mike walked in, and the two veterans asked him the same thing. He accepted willingly.

Moblit joined them as well, and the last to come was Erwin. Though Levi had supposed Erwin would refuse, claiming to be too busy to play a game, the commander of the survey corps had chuckled and sat next to Mike as he wondered what the game was.

“It’s actually truth, dare, kiss or bite, you know.” Hanji informed him. “Armin explained the rules. He said you spun the bottle, and suggested one of the four activities I mentioned above to whoever the bottle lands on.”

_Kiss or bite, what the hell?_

Levi wanted to leave.

But it went even worse.

“But because we’re older, we’re gonna choose the activity before we get to know who we’ll be doing it with.” Nanaba added with a wink, earning a collective “ahhhh” from everyone else except Levi, who absolutely hated himself for even accepting shitty four eyes’ request.

And now there he was, in a room with 5 of his colleagues and chances were ( _could it be called chances though?_ ) that he would have to kiss at least one of them before he could escape.

The bottle pointed at Moblit. A cheer erupted from Hanji and Nanaba, who seemed amused by the idea of the two kissing. Mike, who never backed up from a challenge, stood up, walked over to where Moblit was sitting, and before the youngest of the veterans could say anything, planted a kiss on his lips without saying anything.

_What was the point of all this, really?_

“Alright, who’s next?” Hanji asked, looking around. “Nanaba, wanna do it?”

Nanaba nodded. “Alright, I’ll pick a dare. And now...”

She spun the bottle, and everyone waited until it pointed at someone.

It was Erwin. Levi sighed in relief.

“So, Erwin Smith, commander of the survey corps…” Nanaba began, trying to find a suitable dare. “I dare you to… take everything but your underwear until the end of the game.”

Everybody but Erwin stared at Nanaba in disbelief. Erwin would never accept. He had far too much integrity to do that, as the commander of the survey corps.

At least, that’s what they all thought.

When Erwin took off his shirt, 3DMG and pants and sat back with a smirk on his face, they all made sure they would never forget that Erwin Smith never backed away from a challenge, either.

“Well,” Erwin said, picking the bottle. “Here I go. A truth.”

The bottle spun and spun, and pointed at Levi. He grunted. _At least, it wasn’t a kiss._

“Oh my, you get the chance to ask humanity’s best a question!” Nanaba joked. “What an honor.”

Erwin laughed. “So, Levi, I’ve noticed that you hold your teacup in a very… special way. Why is that?”

Levi frowned even more than he usually did.

“What a precise question, Erwin!” Hanji commented.

“Ever since I’ve seen him do it, I’ve wanted to ask.” Erwin admitted, and the others laughed. “So, Levi? Your answer?”

Levi sighed. “When I was younger, after I finally earned enough money to buy myself a tea set, the handle broke before I was able to drink it. Since that time, I’ve held my teacups that way.”

A collective “aw” emerged from the group.

“I’ll buy you all the tea sets in the world!” Hanji promised, taking Levi’s hand in their own.

Levi took back their hand in disgust. “Ugh, gross, shitty glasses.” With that same hand, he spun the bottle as he stated that it would be a truth, this time.

It ended on Hanji. Smirking, they turned towards Levi, eager to know what he had planned for them.

“Hanji.” Levi began, and he was suddenly aware that he _sucked_ at this kind of game. “Why don’t you shower more often?”

The question was so _typical_ of Levi that everybody laughed, even Hanji.

“You know what? I should have picked a dare.” Levi stated, crossing his arms. “I should have dared you to shower at least once a day.”

“The bottle will spin again, you know.” Hanji reminded him, and Levi tsked. “And to answer your question, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s simply that I forget to shower. I’m a busy person.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Shitty four eyes, showering is a basic human need.”

“I do shower, you know!” Hanji argued. “I showered today!”

_Levi burned to state that he was aware of that._

Instead, he scoffed, and watched Moblit as he spun the bottle.

The game went on for a while, and now, around an hour after it started, the veterans were all… well, in a different state than when they had started the game.

First of all, they were all drunk, except Levi, on whom alcohol did not seem to work for some reason. At some point, Nanaba had dared everybody to drink whenever Levi furrowed his brows.

Needless to say, they were hammered.

Moblit couldn’t even sit anymore, and was lying on the floor, drooling shamelessly. Nanaba’s head was on Mike’s shoulder, Hanji had gravitated towards Levi’s knee where their head rested, and even Erwin was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Okay, now that you’re all wasted, can we stop this game?” Levi complained, and Hanji waved their finger in the air.

“No, we can’t!” Hanji argued, smelling of alcohol a bit too strongly to Levi’s taste. “We’ve done all four activities of the game, but you haven’t!”

They were right. He hadn’t kissed anyone.

And it was good that way.

_But his colleagues wouldn’t let that happen, would they?_

“Alright, Levi.” Nanaba said, moving away from Mike to grab the bottle in the middle of the circle. “I dare you to make out with the next person who gets chosen by the bottle.”

Levi froze.

“Like a seven minutes in heaven?” Hanji wondered.

“Yes, exactly!”

“How about you fuck off?” Levi interrupted their excitement, crossing his arms against his chest.

“It’s the game, Levi!” Nanaba teased him. “We’ve all kissed each other at this point.”

The way Moblit nodded was almost comical. Levi would have laughed if he wasn’t _so damn tense._ Nanaba spun the bottle, and Levi looked away, praying that the bottle would explode or that a titan would storm inside the room and kill them all, even if they were currently safe inside Wall Rose.

So when the bottle landed on Hanji, Levi did not react.

He only reacted to his colleagues’ gasps.

Well, they were more like cheers than gasps, to be honest.

And Levi figured out why they cheered when he opened his eyes, seeing the bottle pointing at the mess of limbs and hair with their head on his knee who had not moved since alcohol had been involved in the game.

Hanji, upon seeing the bottle towards them, laughed.

Then, realization dawned upon them. They had to kiss Levi.

_Fuck._

“Fucking hell. I don’t want to.” Levi grunted before Hanji could say anything.

“Oh come, on.” Mike joked as well, dragging Nanaba back against him. “Can’t be your first, can it?”

Hanji laughed. Surely, it couldn’t be Levi’s first. Levi may not have noticed it, but people stared at him when he didn’t look. He attracted everyone. Trainees viewed him as some sort of god who had survived everything, and perhaps he was, but he didn’t think of himself as such.

But then, Hanji realized that just because people stared at him, it didn’t mean Levi stared back.

Levi was a secretive person, and even if he had views on someone, _nobody_ would know. Hanji would be able to guess, perhaps, but they had never noticed the captain acting differently with someone else.

Perhaps Levi wasn’t one of those people who acted differently in front of those he strongly cared about.

Hanji was, though, but no one had to know about that.

So when Levi looked at Mike, Hanji figured out it might be the captain’s first.

Which was understandable. Growing up in the underground might not have let him the time to worry about anything else but his survival. Hanji also knew that sometimes, sex happened without making out.

Either way, Hanji, despite the alcohol in their system, judged that it was best not to push Levi’s boundaries. 

“Guys, let’s just drop it.” Hanji begged their colleagues. “I wanna go back to my room, anyway. Levi, take me there.”

And Hanji believed it would be enough for the other veterans to let go of the subject.

But they were wrong.

“What, you two don’t wanna kiss?” Nanaba asked. “We’ve seen the way you look at each other, you know.”

Two things happened at the same time.

Levi and Hanji both straightened up, and blurted out the first thing that came to their mind, which was a mixture of “What are you talking about?” and “I’m not looking at them like that-”

Which went ignored by their comrades.

“I have to say, you two aren’t very subtle.” Erwin added, surprising everyone with the clarity with which he spoke, despite being the one who drank the most.

“Not subtle at all.” Moblit blurted out, and Hanji, _if they remembered this the day after,_ would make sure he’d receive _proper punishment_ for that comment.

The pair spoke again at the same time, blending “I don’t know what you’re talking about” and “Why are we talking about this?”

At this point, the other veterans had stopped listening to them. Under Erwin’s command, Nanaba and Mike both forced respectively Hanji and Levi towards the nearest empty room, which turned out to be a janitor’s closet.

“There you go.” Mike announced as he knocked on the door twice, once the captain and squad leader were both locked inside. “Now you’ve got 10 minutes to do the thing.”

“Isn’t it seven?” Hanji argued.

“The more Levi grunts, the more minutes I add, midget. It’s 10 for now.”

“I will fuck you up-”

“11.” Mike interrupted Levi, and then walked back to the room where the others were. Levi reluctantly sat, and Hanji followed.

It was silent for a while, three minutes if Hanji was not mistaken, and Levi broke the silence himself.

“I think they might forget about us.” he muttered, and he didn’t doubt that if he could see their face, they would be staring back at him in disbelief. “If we’re silent enough.”

Hanji took the opportunity to ease the tension a bit. “Oh, shoot, I’m so sad. I thought we were going to do something fun.” They replied, and Levi _had_ to be frowning. He had to be, Hanji knew it.

“Levi, it was a joke.” Hanji added when Levi didn’t say anything. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or-”

“Mike is snoring."

“What?”

The sound Levi let out _could not_ be a chuckle, but Hanji, because of the alcohol and Levi’s almost soundless voice, truly believed it was.

“What if we simply stayed here, for the night?” Hanji drunkenly suggested, moving in the darkness of the closet to rest their head against Levi’s shoulder. “You’re quite comfortable.”

“Well you’re not.” Levi retorted, but didn’t push Hanji away.

They waited ten minutes, and nobody came to fetch them. Not even Erwin, who had seemed like he could hold his liquor well, but who had probably dozed off.

He was not the only one who had.

Hanji, during those 10 minutes, had comfortably wrapped their arms around Levi’s shoulders to lie even closer to him, their head nuzzled in his neck and breath so _warm_ against his skin, it tickled.

If Levi’s back wasn’t killing him, he would have _loved_ to remain that way.

“Four eyes.” Levi muttered, nudging Hanji’s arm where he could. “Come on, four eyes, we gotta move.”

Hanji replied with a groan that vibrated through Levi’s entire body.

Praying that the shitty four eyes could not sense how _hot_ his cheeks were, Levi attempted to shrug it off.

“What was that sound?” Levi joked, and _damn the hotness was still there._

“A noise I make to voice out loud my refusal to move.” Hanji muttered into his _skin_.

At this point, Levi was convinced Hanji had put both needles _and_ a burning iron on his neck.

But the pain had been replaced by something _entirely_ different.

“You can’t stay here.” Levi reminded them. “You’ll get sore.”

“Carry me then.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because you love me~” Hanji singsonged, and Levi _fucking_ hated himself because it _worked_.

“Right, sure.” Levi said as he snaked a hand under their knees and brought them closer to him. “If you say so.”

His other hand circled their waist and landed on their ribs. It was hard to lift Hanji in such a small space, but he managed anyway, because he was _Levi_.

And because small spaces never stopped him.

“See? You love me~” Hanji teased him when he stood up, their arms still tightly wrapped around his shoulders and head in his neck.

Levi tsked.

Now, the next step. The locked door which wouldn’t stay locked much longer.

He approached the door, held onto Hanji with one hand, and checked whether it was truly locked.

It was. Mike, even drunk, was a bastard.

Then, the captain got an idea.

And Hanji realized it when he took a few steps back, assessing what amount of force he had to apply to the door for it to to tear open.

“Levi. Don’t. It’s not gonna-”

It did. Levi’s shoulder hurt.

But it had worked. They were both out, and Hanji had clung to Levi even closer, _if it was humanly possible_ , and had their cheek pressed against his. Fear had brought them closer, Levi was aware of it. He knew he was a fool, knew the way Hanji grabbed his shirt tightly was vulnerable and cheesy and terribly cliché but Levi found himself falling for it.

_Found himself falling for Hanji even more._

A snore from Moblit interrupted his train of thoughts. _They had to go away._

That was when he realized Hanji was still in his arms.

_Which was almost pleasant._

But he couldn’t admit it.

“Four eyes.” Levi muttered. “Get off.”

“Don’t want to.” Hanji mumbled.

There was no way to make them walk on their own now. With a sigh, he opened the door that lead out of Mike’s quarters, and begrudgingly carried Hanji back to their room.

The road to their room was so familiar that Levi wondered if it was not his own room, sometimes.

After putting ~~the~~ ~~annoying burden in his arms~~ Hanji on their bed, he brushed his rumpled shirt and turned around, dying to slip under his covers and simply _sleep_.

But he couldn’t.

“Levi, it hurts...”

“What?”

Turning to face the shitty four eyes, Levi realized they were still fully clothed.

_Come on, they can’t be asking me to-_

“Undress me.” Hanji requested, and Levi _absolutely did not_ widen his eyes.

Yet he complied, walking back towards the bed and sitting on its side with a sigh.

_Right. The boots have to go first._

Untying the knots from Hanji’s boots, he loosened them until he was able to take them off, and Hanji did not even move. At this point, they were practically lifeless.

Once Levi was done with the boots, he began tugging their pants off, worried about how unbothered by all this Hanji was. _Or were they asleep already?_

As if they could read his thoughts, Hanji groaned.

“Do you even have sleepwear?” Levi wondered as he opened the cupboard near Hanji’s bed, finding nothing inside but shirts covered in dust.

Hanji turned around, lying on their back. “I sleep naked!”

“You don’t.”

The squad leader pouted, and Levi gave up his quest for anything that resembled pyjamas. Instead, he walked back to the bed, sat next to Hanji’s head and took their glasses off, folding them on the night stand near them.

“Now, can I please leave?” Levi begged, but Hanji, with unfocused eyes (this might be because they’re _so fucking near-sighted_ , Levi thought), grabbed Levi’s sleeve towards themselves.

“Levi, we haven’t done our dare...” They reminded him, and perhaps out of nervousness, Levi chuckled.

“You’re drunk.” Levi scolded them, and Hanji began to protest, but Levi interrupted them. “It’s bad.”

“But even sober I would want it, Levi.” Hanji retorted, and _fuck_ it was _not_ a blush. “They were right. I do stare at you differently.”

“For your sake, I’m going to pretend I did _not_ hear that.”

Levi took the opportunity to take his boots off as well, and sighed in relief when the old leather finally left his feet, allowing him to wiggle his toes in peace. Behind him, Hanji shuffled. They sat on their own bed, and wrapped their arms around Levi’s shoulders from behind, causing the captain to tsk.

“Levi~” Hanji whined against his ear.

Then, they nibbled at his neck and brushed his skin with their lips in the softest way that made him instantly _weak_.

“Nobody ever kissed me. I’d be glad if it were you.”

What happened was that Levi realized several things at the same time.

First, that Hanji had never been kissed. Which he found strange, since they were, to him, attractive. Perhaps not to the eyes of other people, but _did they actually matter? Fuck no._ He loved the way their fringe fell against their forehead. Loved their messy ponytail. Loved their _big ass_ eyes full of life. Loved their tall, lanky body. Loved their genuine smile.

And he also loved how curious they were, and how strong they could be.

_Loved everything about them, physically and mentally speaking._

Second, that Hanji wanted _him_ to be their first kiss. Levi didn’t doubt Hanji _cared_ when it came to things like that, such as first first times. So for them to ask him to be the one to give them their first kiss (and his, in the process) made his stomach warm in a way that only happened when _they_ were around.

Despite those realizations, Levi said nothing.

Thus, Hanji grew worried.

Their arms left his shoulders, and they sat back against their pillows.

“Is it because I’m ugly?” Hanji wondered. “Is that why you refused earlier and why you’re refusing now?”

Levi practically broke his neck given how fast he turned his head to look at Hanji. They seemed so small now, despite being _so damn_ taller than them. They had folded their legs in front of their chest, and had put their chin on their knees.

Hanji looked so frail, Levi wanted to protect them until the end of time.

“I didn’t refuse because it was you in particular. I don’t have anything against kissing you. It’s just that… they were staring too much.” Levi retorted as fast as he could, in order to reassure the shitty four-eyes that they were _absolutely beautiful._

Then, a thought crossed his mind.

“And also, I never said I was refusing now.”

Hanji moved behind him, but Levi’s cheeks were definitely too red to face _anyone_.

“You-”

“Don’t make a fuss over it, please.” Levi whispered.

Hanji sat closer to him, their knees brushing his thighs. “I won’t.”

“Won’t regret it?” Levi asked as he lifted their legs over his own thighs and brought Hanji closer to himself.

Hanji let him do, and shivered when Levi ran his hand up the side of their thigh, securing them against him.

“I promise I won’t.”

“Sure?”

Levi took the time to gaze into Hanji’s eyes, and saw nothing but determination in their gaze. They were no longer drunk, the captain was aware of that. For some reason, they truly wanted this.

“Kiss me, Levi.”

Hanji didn’t need to ask twice.

Their lips collided sloppily, slowly at first, then at a more pronounced pace. It was awkward and clumsy and _so like them_ that it seemed so logical for their mouths to meet that way. Levi’s hand found its way to Hanji’s hair while the other rested on the small of their back. Hanji let their hands grab Levi, thumbs on his jaw and the other fingers rested on his neck.

They both parted for air, foreheads resting against each other’s, and Levi thought he was going to burst out given how _warm_ he felt.

It went even worse when Hanji spoke.

“Again.” Hanji muttered.

Levi cursed under his breath, and practically lunged at Hanji’s lips.

Everybody is addicted to something, or some people claim.

Well, Levi had to admit he didn’t mind being addicted to Hanji.

His hands both moved to their waist, and out of a common agreement, Hanji moved to sit on Levi’s lap.

From there, things only got more intense, leaving the both of them panting, a string of saliva separating _(or linking?)_ them as they broke the kiss to breathe properly.

Gazing at Hanji through his bangs, Levi brushed his thumb against Hanji’s cheekbones, and they leaned into the touch.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Levi suggested, and though Hanji wanted to ask if he was going to sleep next to them or if he was going back to his room, they did none of that.

Instead, they had another request.

“One last time?” They muttered, and Levi chuckled softly.

Then, he complied and pecked Hanji’s lips tenderly, and smiled when he realized Hanji had not stopped grinning since the two of them had began kissing.

After taking his shirt and pants off, Levi leaned against Hanji’s pillows, and shifted a bit when Hanji moved to lie down with him, incredibly _close_.

But something in his guts told him to move his arm to wrap it around Hanji’s waist, so he did.

“Sleep.” Levi ordered when Hanji snaked a hand around him and tangled their legs together, resting their head on his shoulder.

Hanji did not reply. Seconds away from falling into Morpheus’ arms, Hanji told themselves they should have requested Levi to play with them far, far earlier.

And they hoped that despite the alcohol, they would remember everything that had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!! if you've seen any mistakes, please tell me!!! no one's proofreading this and it's late lol im tired


End file.
